Personality Quiz
by emilyroorose
Summary: All the Gone characters take a quiz before the FAYZ and here is the quizzes! originally by MadHope.
1. Quiz 1 Diana

_Hello . I a m here bringing you a continued story that was by MadHope. They are no longer interested and plan on deleting the story. MadHope said I could do this and the first 5 chapters where done be MadHope. In other words I didn't write Diana, Drake, Caine, Sam or Astrid's chapters. _

DIANA LADRIS

Third Period, Ms. Reed

If you were to be an animal, what would it be?

Probably a cat.

What is your favorite color?

Red

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Um… what?

Of which of your two closest guy friends is the most attractive?

Dr—Um, neither. (Since I know Caine will look at my test somehow and think it's him. Which it's not… Because it's, um, neither…)

If a guy was a complete psychopath with a tentacle for an arm and loved to hurt people, would you still like him?

Well… depends if I liked him before that. But probably not, he sounds like an idiot.

Who is your favorite character on Jersey Shore?

Wtf is jersey shore?

Would you ever eat human meat?

Ew no, that's disgusting! What the hell kinds of questions are these?

Who is better; Spongebob, or Patrick?

Spongebob. Obviously.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Neither. Pirates stink and ninjas could be creepy stalkers.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Pop

Country or City?

City

Black or white?

White

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Both

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, what would it be?

I don't know… Someone who would know how to get us food and stuff, I guess…

Have you ever hated someone?

Yes.

Who was that person?

Drake Merwin. AKA, psycho.

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Probably phones. What's with these questions? Stupid…

Results will be given back the day after you fill this out. Thank you :)


	2. Quiz 2 Drake

Also written by MadHope

DRAKE MERWIN

Third Period, Mr. Connel

If you were an animal, what would it be?

Nothing. I kill animals.

What is your favorite color?

Red, the color of blood, and black, for death.

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Nothing, that sounds stupid. A deadly whip, maybe as a hand, would be cool, though.

What girl do you find most attractive?

Diana Lad—F*^$! How do you erase this thing? S&*^….!

(many rips and curses later)….

New form:

4) What girl do you find most attractive?

NO ONE. Girls are for weak guys.

Would you like to have a tentacle for an arm, even if it came from some unknown, creepy source?

YES.

Who is your favorite character on Jersey Shore?

I don't watch TV, I torture small animals.

In a book, would you be the main character or the sidekick?

Main character, of course. No one oversteps me.

Who is better, Wolverine or Invader Zim?

I don't care.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Me.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Rock

Country or City?

City. More people to hurt.

Black or white?

Black

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hurt other kids.

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

An army to rule over and something to terrorize

Have you ever hated someone?

Everyone

Who, specifically, do you hate?

Diana Ladris.

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

If there were still weapons, nothing.

Results will be given the day after you fill this out. Thank you


	3. Quiz 3 Caine

Also written by MadHope :)

CAINE SOREN

Third Period, Mr. Connel

If you were an animal, what would it be?

A lion, they're strong and majestic.

What is your favorite color?

Royal blue

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Maybe telekinesis. Or x-ray vision ;)

What girl you know do you find most attractive?

Diana Ladris, definitely.

What would you do if you found out you had a long-lost twin, and that your mother gave you up but not him?

Ha-ha, right… Next this is going to ask me if I know Nurse Temple is my mom... wait...

Who is your favorite character on Jersey Shore?

Snookie

What do you think of in the shower?

Diana. Um, I mean.. Don't tell her that….

Who is better, Scooby-Doo or Scrappy?

Scrappy sucks, Scooby owns

Pirates or Ninjas?

Ninjas. They're more refined, but powerful.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Classic rock

Country or City?

Country

Black or white?

White

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Rule over them all

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

Diana, obviously. Don't tell her that, either.

Have you ever hated someone?

Yes

Who was that person?

Drake Merwin

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

As long as I had Diana, it wouldn't matter. Ughh, don't tell her that either!

…

Oh my god, I'm talking to a piece of paper…

Results will be given the day after you fill this out. Thank you :)


	4. Quiz 4 Sam

Also written by MadHope :)

SAM TEMPLE

First Period, Mr. Archer

If you were an animal, what would it be?

Um… A dog?

What is your favorite color?

Blue

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Oh, probably… wait, what?

What girl do you find most attractive?

Astrid… wait, how do you know I'm a guy?

What would you do if you found out you had a long-lost twin that your mother gave up instead of you?

Uh… Thanks, mommy! Just kidding. Um… I don't know.

Who is your favorite person on Jersey Shore?

What?

In a book, would you be the main character or the sidekick?

Uh… Probably sidekick.

WRONG!

What?

Who is better, Danny Phantom or Kick Buttowski?

Danny Phantom, hands down.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Uh… Pirates?

What is your favorite genre of music?

Classic rock

Country or City?

Anywhere there's a beach, really

Black or White?

White…?

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends, of course

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

Probably a surf board. Or maybe Quinn, and we'd make surf boards out of trees.

Have you ever hated someone?

Um… Not really.

Don't worry, you will.

… what?

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Um… Plumbing?

Results will be returned the day after this is filled out. Thank you


	5. Quiz 5 Astrid

Also written by MadHope :)

ASTRID ELLISON

Fourth Period, Mrs. Smith

If you were an animal, what would it be?

A dog, or perhaps a cat.

What is your favorite color?

Light blue

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

… I don't know. I don't see how this is a very adequate question.

Are you always so snippy?

…

What guy do you find most attractive?

Well… There is that guy Sam… Err, I mean…

What would you do if you discovered your little brother was the most powerful mutant in the world and could make things happen in the blink of an eye without thinking about it?

Little Petey? Um… I don't…. what?

Who is your favorite person on Jersey Shore?

… Are you getting paid for these questions?

Well, Miss Snippity, if you were in a book, would you be the main character or a sidekick?

… This is creeping me out….

Answer the question, lady!

Uhh, sidekick?

Who is better, Curious George or Barney?

…..

Pirates or Ninjas?

Ninjas, I guess.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Classical

Really?

… ok… rap… EMINIM OWNS! … I mean….

Country or City?

Country

Black or White?

White

Racist…

What?

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends, duh.

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

A flare gun, or something that could signal passing ships.

Have you ever hated someone?

Um, not in particular…

Just wait…

What?

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

The Internet. Then I wouldn't be able to look important things up if I needed them.

Results will be returned the day after this is filled out. Thank you

_Who do you want quizzed next? tell me in a review_


	6. Quiz 6 Lana

_First chapter I wrote! Yay! I wrote Lana and Quinn's yesterday and then looked at the reviews and seen a request. I'll do the other requested ones soon. Does anybody have some question ideas? At the moment i'm using MadHope's layout. _

__Lana Arwen Lazer

If you were to be an animal, what would it be?

A Dog

What is your favorite color?

Blue

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

Hm my power would be… wait that's not possible!

Who is your favorite character on Jersey Shore?

…

Would you ever eat human meat?

What would you do if an unknown creature got into your head and made you do things like give a psychopath a tentacle for an arm?

What?

Who is better; Spongebob, or Patrick?

Spongebob.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Ninjas

What is your favorite genre of music?

Pop

Country or City?

City. I would hate to be trapped in te country.

Black or white?

White

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

Patrick

Would you like to be stuck with talking coyotes?

Talking coyotes? What tha?

Have you ever hated someone?

Yes.

Who was that person?

Just somebody

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Well if there where still parties and shopping it would probably be mobile phones. Or maybe money.

Results will be given back the day after you fill this out. Thank you :)


	7. Quiz 7 Quinn

_Second Chapter by me. _

_I get to read Fear tomorrow! Advanced. Yes! You can all be jealous now :)_

Quinn Gaither

If you were to be an animal, what would it be?

A Fish.

What is your favorite color?

Aqua

If you were trapped in a large dome with no adults around and you had mutant powers, what would they be?

I think I'll go with the power if endless surfing. Wait trapped in a dome without adults? What the?

Would you fish to survive?

Yeah.

Who is better; Spongebob, or Patrick?

Patrick.

Pirates or Ninjas?

Pirates.

What is your favorite genre of music?

Pop

Country or City?

If there's a beach, I'm there.

Black or white?

White

Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends

If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

A boat to get off the island.

Have you ever hated someone?

No. Why?

_Oh just wait_

Oh ok. What why is the test talking?

_Because I'm a talking test. Back to the questions. _

…

What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Is there still surfing?

_No. _

Shut up! Wait no surfing! Nooooo!

Results will be given back the day after you fill this out. Thank you :)


	8. Quiz 8 Edilio

**Gonna go this after like forever not doing it…**

* * *

><p>EDILIO ESCOBAR<p>

-If you were an animal, what would it be?

Tiger

-What is your favorite color?

Orange

-If you could have any mutant power what would it be?

To control the elemernts

-Who is your favorite person on Jersey Shore?

What kind of question is this?

-would you rather be the main character or a sidekick?

Sidekick

-Pirates or Ninjas?

Uhm ninjas?

-Spongbob Squarepants or Patrick Starfish?

Patrick…I guess

-What is your favorite genre of music?

Pop-Rock

-Country or City?

Country

-Black or White?

White

-Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends obviously…

-If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

Uh a walkie talkie and the other one is somewhere I can get help from

-Have you ever hated someone?

Not really

-What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Electricity

Results will be returned the day after this is filled out. Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?!<strong>


	9. Quiz 9 Brianna

BRIANNA

-If you were an animal, what would it be?

A cheetah!

-What would you do if your hands where incased in cement by an egotistic guy because you refused to cooperate? How would you feel?

Well who in their right mind even does that to begin with?! I'd feel pretty pissed! I would break free and then I would hunt that person down and tourt- wait, this can't be used against me can it? ahh why can't I rub it out? I didn't mean that….uh I was just kidding!

-If you could have any mutant power what would it be?

Like superspeed or superstrengh and be like a superhero!

-Pirates or Ninjas?

Ninjas cause they're skilled

-Spongbob Squarepants or Patrick Starfish?

Uh Mr Krabs!

-What is your favorite genre of music?

Pop

-Country or City?

City

-Black or White?

White

-Hang out with friends or tease other kids?

Hang out with friends!

-If you were trapped on an island, all alone, but could choose one thing or person to bring on the island with you, who or what would it be?

a trampoline cause #yolo

-Have you ever hated someone?

Not really

-What material thing would you miss most if you were suddenly cut off from the world and lost Internet, phones, power, etc.?

Electricity

Results will be returned the day after this is filled out. Thank you


End file.
